Lovers on the Mile
by Kellykuk
Summary: Brutal falls for the new arrival, Dean. Set before The Green Mile Story. Based on book and movie!! Warning slash!!!! Rated R even though some chapters are not. Please R+R!! Opinions and feedback email to Kellykuk@yahoo.com. No flamers please!!
1. The New Arrival

New Arrival  
  
The Green Mile echoed with the sound of the light scratching of Harry's pencil hitting the ice-white paper. Percy and Brutal are sitting in Paul's Office eating their lunch while Harry is writing out some forms on the desk at the front of the Mile. All that can be heard in the office is the sound of Percy munching loudly on his corned-beef sandwiches. Brutal sighed frustratingly and said, "Fucking hell, Percy couldn't you eat any louder (?)" Percy stopped eating, put down his sandwich and said in an annoying tone, "What's up your arse?" "You!! Always you!! Why don't you take that job at Briar Ridge and give us some peace around here? . Yes, I know about that job. Paul told me!!" Percy sighed as if thinking Great! "Whatever happened to confidentiality ?"  
  
"Guys, guys," Harry Shouted from the desk- he stood up and walked into the Office, ". You're annoying me and remember you've got to be on your best behaviour today, the new arrival's coming today" The new arrival that Harry had spoken of was not that of a prisoner but that of a new prison office. Hal (Paul's Boss) told the men that the new arrival was no more than 21 years old and that this was his first job. Paul had gone to collect the new arrival from his house. This was so he could feel more at home with Paul and the boys. Just at the precise moment, the front door was heard banging and rattling and then Paul's voice was heard mumbling and talking.  
  
The new arrivals voice was not heard. Percy and Brutal stood up and walked out of Paul's office and walking to the front desk where Harry was. "Boys, this is Dean. Dean, This is Percy, Harry and Brutal." Paul said. Dean was a 21-year-old lad who looked like a scared and frightened teenager. Dean had blonde hair and brown eyes and his hat looked like it didn't fit him. Dean looked at Brutal, Harry then at Percy then back at brutal. Deal noticed that Brutal was abnormally taller than ordinary men (he was at least 6'5'!!). Brutal's real name was Brutus, but was called Brutal obviously because of his size. He was brutal by name, but sweet, kind and sensitive by nature. But Dean also noticed that he didn't just like him as a friend, he fancied him. "Hi everyone!!"  
  
Dean had already been a prison officer for 2 days and Percy was already being his usually cocky self. "Just leave Dean the fuck alone??" Shouted Brutal protecting Dean while towering over Percy. "Oooooh, here comes Big boy to the rescue!!" Percy said, sniggering. Dean suddenly stood up at Percy shouting, "Shut it, Percy!!! Okay? Just because I'm the new boy it doesn't mean you can pick on me!!" "Well it IS traditional!!!" Paul came storming out of his office, "What the fucking hell is all it noise about? Anybody want to tell me?? Brutal?"" Percy's was picking on Dean again!!" Brutal said staring at Percy.  
  
"Well, sit down all of you and Percy." Percy's head turned, "if you make one more remark, you can get the HELL off my Mile. Brutal, where's Harry?" "He's doing the laundry for the cons. "Ok...Percy, go and see if D wing needs any help, there's been a riot!"Percy stared at Brutal as if say, "Thanks a lot!!" Paul looked at Brutal and Dean, "You two have got the Mile- I need to go and see Hal because I've got a meeting with him about a new prisoner". Dean turned around and smiled say, "Well looks like we've got the place to ourselves!!" 


	2. Alone on the Mile

Alone on the mile  
  
That afternoon Brutal and Dean were sat at the desk playing cards, Harry had gone home after finishing his earlier shift, Paul was at a meeting with Hall and some of his colleagues. After the riot earlier Percy had decided to work out his shift on D wing as he was hoping it would start up again. They had been playing cards for quite a while and now they were getting bored.  
  
"I' am bored" said Dean putting his cards down on the table. "How about we try to get to know each other better?" said Brutal placing his cards next to Dean's. "Yeah, may as well Paul won't be back for hours and hopefully Percy will never come back," said Dean. Brutal and Dean sniggered. "So tell me about yourself, are you seeing anyone lately?" Dean asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"No I haven't been with anyone for about 2 or 3 years now, haven't really thought about it" said Brutal who was now getting a bit confused with were these questions were going. "How about you?" he asked in return. "Nope! Never been with anyone before, but I do have my eye on someone" said Dean slyly. "Anyone I know?" Brutal said smiling.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not!" said Dean playfully with a smirk on his face. "Come on tell me!" Dean shook his head. Brutal lunged forward and started to tickle Dean, Dean raised his legs up onto the chair to protect himself from Brutal. By now the two of them were in a fit of laughter when Dean turned towards Brutal and said "it you Brutal, your the one". The room fell silent as both men stared at each other.  
  
Brutal smiled at Dean who went to speak as Brutal placed his finger over Dean's lips "shhhhh" he said as he leaned forwards and placed his lips against Dean's. Both Dean and Brutal got to their feet without braking from their passionate kiss; Brutal took Deans hands as he continued to kiss him. Dean opened his mouth allowing Brutal's tongue to enter his mouth and trace it's shape.  
  
Brutal pulled Dean closer as their kisses became more passionate, as the men's breathing became more heaver and frantic they became more aroused till Brutal moved his hand up Dean's shirt. Brutal started to undo the buttons on Dean's shirt, once Dean's shirt was Brutal started to kiss down Dean's bare chest.  
  
"Not here, the cons will see" Dean managed to get out between the feelings of pure bliss that were shooting through his body. Brutal looked stunned and puzzled "but where should we...?" Dean turned his head towards Paul's office and smiled. Brutal realized where Dean was staring at. "Oh you are not seriously suggesting Paul's office are you? Paul may come in and catch us!" Brutal said looking worried.  
  
"No he wont" Dean said confidently as he took Brutal's hand and led him down to Paul's office smiling at the thought of what they were about to do. 


	3. Caught in the act

I hope you like this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, phenioxfire, whom has helped me with this story and without her; this story would not have been made possible. She is also a fellow fan fiction member.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character and suing me would be a waste of time because I've got no money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Caught in the Act  
  
As soon as Brutal and Dean was in Paul's office, Dean pulled Brutal closer and started to undo his shirt and he had done to him. They continued to kiss as Brutal removed Dean's shirt from his shoulders and tossed it to one side. Dean pushed Brutal off him so he could clean the stuff off of Paul's desk, as he bent down Brutal put his hand on Dean's bum and then he moved his hand up on to his hip.  
  
Dean lent forwards and placed his hands on the desk to prepare for Brutal, Brutal put his hand on Dean's waist and turned Dean to face him. "Not so fast Dean, lets have some fun first!" Brutal said before he leaned forward and started to nip at the soft skin between Dean's neck and shoulder, then he moved up Dean's neck leaving behind a very large and very red love bite "Ow" said Dean as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"Love hurts!!" said Brutal trying not to laugh at his lovers attempt to hide the love bite. "I will get you for that!!" Dean grunted. Brutal laughed and then took his lover in his arms and continued to kiss his neck; Brutal rubbed his hand over Dean's naked chest and then moved it down to the clasp on Dean's belt.  
  
Slowly Brutal dropped to his knees till he could see eye to eye with Dean. "Even on your knees you are still taller then me!!" Dean laughed as Brutal removed Dean's pants. Soon Brutal was face to cock as Dean's full, throbbing erect penis bobbed about in front of him. "You ready for this?" Asked Brutal before he took Dean's cock in his mouth and Dean's exploded with pleasure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Once they were finished messing around Dean turned to Brutal and said, "I want you to do it, I want you to take me!" "Are you sure? After all I am a lot bigger than you and I could never forgive myself if I hurt you!" said Brutal as he hugged Dean "Brutal, you could never hurt me so take me officer!" said Dean as he stood naked in front of Brutal wearing only his cap!!  
  
Dean turned around and he positioned himself in a comfortable position, Brutal put his hands on Dean's hips and entered him slowly. Dean's moans were a mixture of pain and pleasure and this worried Brutal. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" "No babe, just keep it slow," said Dean who by now was sweating like Niagara Falls. The ends of Dean's finger were turning white from all the pressure he was applying to the table. Both men were now breathing loud and heavily.  
  
Soon Brutal's thrusts were harder and faster as Dean moaned Brutal's name till the two of the came hard and fast. This left their bodies tingling!! Exhausted, both men collapsed in a content heap. Neither men heard the sound of the front door of the Mile opening, the sounds of Paul who had finished the meeting with Hal early or Percy who had finished his shift and had come back for his stuff.  
  
"Where is everyone? What the hell is that noise?" Paul said looking half- concerned and half-annoyed. "The noise is coming from you office" sniggered Percy who had a good idea as to what was going on. Paul headed to his office but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. Still huddled up together on the floor, was Brutal and Dean. "Jesus, fucking, Christ!" Yelled Paul as he entered his office.  
  
"Bloody Hell!!" yelled Brutal, who had been caught of guard. Pushing Dean off him he scrambled for his clothes followed by Dean. Paul left his office and closed the door looking shocked and a bit red faced. "Seems the new boy has made quiet an impact, right Paul?!" said Percy, as he sniggered. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP PERCY!" yelled Paul. Percy shut up and then Paul turned to him and said, "We will give them a minute to sort themselves out and then I will ask them to come out!!" "I think they already did that Paul!!" Percy said; Paul sniggered at Percy's stupid comment. 


End file.
